Hard Love
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: "Won't you be lonely, Doitsu?" Italy feels naughty and the German plans to punish him justly. One-shot, LEMON, and very sadistic.


Before I begin this story, I wanted to give the background. This is from a friend of mine Bas. He wrote pretty much the entire thing for me so kudos to Bas! Thank him for his AWSOME mind! Now, on to the Story.

Oh, and I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters! If I did, instead of battles being shown as fights, they would be sexual tention and times of peace would be sex. So many people would be happy that I do not own anything myself...

Hues of red and shades of purple stain paper as a sunset in Venice appears at the end of Italy's paintbrush. The happy and bubbling man hummed a little song about wine and the world, his entire focus on his current masterpiece. As he painted the water to reflect the colorful sky, a voice brought him to awareness.

"Good night, Italy." A tall, glaring blonde says from the open doorway. Italy looks to the clock, startled by how early it is.

"Doitsu, are you going to bed already?" he exclaimed. "Yeah, but you can continue to paint if you want." replied Germany before turning to walk away.

A hand grabbed his and he turned to a pouting brunette. "Won't you be lonely?" Italy asked, a slight edge to his usually innocent voice.

The weird edge had the German on guard. "What do you mean lonely?" he asked warily. A smirk appeared on the Italian's face.

"You know what I mean." He practically purred before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and attacking the unwary lips. At first, too stunned at the sudden advancement, Germany was perfectly still before Italy nipped his lip.

_So he wants to play that way, huh?_ thought the German. He deepened the kiss and had no complaints when legs wrapped around his torso. He stumbled blindly down the hallway, shirts being lost on the way with his growing desire to punish the small uke.

Finally making it to the shared bedroom, he pried himself free of one horny Italian and roughly shoved him on the bed. Beautiful, desperate hazel eyes looked up to him, begging for both pleasure and pain, breaking whatever composure the German ever hoped to have.

He straddled the squirming man and ignored the taunting lips. Gentle bites were given to the neck bet grew rougher the further down they traveled. A teasing nip was given above a nipple before the German remembered about his punishment.

He got off Italy and ignored his protest. He dug under the mattress and came back out with a set of handcuffs and a roll of bright green duct tape. He set the bright tape on the side table and held up his other prize for Italy to see.

A mixture of fear and excitement flashed on the other's face as he tried to guess what plans his lover had for him. A blur of motion and before Italy knew what had happened; he was deftly handcuffed to the bed post.

He tested the cuffs strength and found them unbreakable by human means, let alone his own. The man above him grinded their hips together and Italy moaned, fighting against the cuffs to try and grab Germany.  
Although the German found the sound very attractive, he continued with his naughty plan.

He reached over, grabbed the tape, and silenced the Italian. A helpless feeling washed over Italy but, in a strange, twisted way, he found it arousing and his member twitched to life. Germany could feel the effect this all had on the smaller man through his jeans and loved the control as much as the brunette loved the helplessness.

But, also in need of release, he decided to allow a different form of torture. He went down to the other's clad legs and slowly unzipped him with his teeth.

The Italian's muffled moan was barley heard as the German came back up to attack the exposed chest again, kneading the still clothed area with his hand. The muffled moans became slightly louder and the clattering of chains caused the German to continue his torture.

His tongue trailed back down to the top of the partially opened pants, which were quickly taken off. A bulge in the boxers betrayed how turned on the Italian was by it all and the German smirked before kissing it.  
Italy tried to buck up but was held down by hands, the same hands that removed the only cloth agonizingly slowly. Germany stared at the standing prize, calculating the best torture.

Finally making up his mind, he leaned down and let out a heavy breath, becoming deaf to the moan above. He let his tongue give an experimental lick to the tip before forcing it in the slit partially.

The agony was ecstasy to Italy and he struggled against the cuffs even more, slowly bruising and cutting his wrists.

Pleased by the reaction, Germany decided to reward his lover by taking the entire shaft, but was still sadistic enough to slowly bob his head and slightly grazing the shaft with his teeth. By this time, the Italian was panting, almost suffocating through the tape and his wrists had a slight trickle of blood forming. Despite all the pain and discomfort he felt, this was by far the most pleasure he had ever had in his life.

He closed his eyes tight, making his other senses more extreme as he focused on the grazing of teeth on his member, the feel and knowledge of the German being the one bringing him this pleasure, even the smell of his sweat.

All warmth in his body begged to be released and Germany could taste the salty precum. He let go of the member and came back up, biting every piece of flesh that dared to be too close at that moment.

Finally reaching the neck just below the jaw, he choose to bite and suck harder than he ever dared before. Letting his hand stray down to pump the Italian, he sucked the spot until he tasted iron.

A muffled scream came from the Italian as he tried to yell his lover's name, cuming violently in the blonde's hand.  
Germany ripped off the tape on the other's mouth and uncuffed him from the slightly bloody chains, and held his lover close. After a moment, though, his purpose for the entire affair was remembered and he gently shoved him down to his chest then lower to his own needy part. Italy, seeing the bulge and only wanting to please the German as well, unzipped him, greedily consuming Germany. The warmth of the mouth around him had Germany moaning, throwing his head back in pleasure.

He wanted, no, _Needed_ more of Italy around him so he grabbed the burnette hair, forcing himself deeper into the Italian. Italy only complied and let Germany do as he wished, glad to be the source of the moans and German mutters from his lover.

He experimented with the bobbing technique until his hair was pulled even more, some pieces tearing by the roots. He hadn't even felt the hand on his back until it was clawed open, blood trickling out when the German came, yelling the Italian's name.

Italy swallowed and fell to the bed panting and squinting in pain. Germany, quite satisfied and finished with the torture of his lover, lay down beside him and held him lovingly. "Good night, Doitsu..." Italy whispered as sleep began to claim him. He was awake long enough to feel the fingers run through his hair and hear breathed out "Good night, Italy."  
~End


End file.
